Davos
Davos was a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series and an Old One, a pureblooded vampire. He was only mentioned by Elena Gilbert in The Salvation: Unseen. Appearance Physically, it is not mentioned in the book, Unseen, however, according to Jack's words, all the Old Ones have attractive physical appearance, elegant, as if they did not belong to this world. Personality Davos, like the vast majority of the other Old Ones, has a sinister, cold, cruel, haughtiness, and very dangerous personality. Name *'Davos' is of Latin origin, and the meaning is "gorge". Powers and Abilities Davos possessed the common powers of an Old One. *'Compulsion' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control' - The supernatural ability to influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control' - The supernatural ability to control all kinds of wild or domestic animals, though this power is usually limited to one species at a time. *'Healing' - The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality' - The supernatural ability to possess eternal life and youth. *'Senses' - The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting' - The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Speed' - The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength' - The supernatural ability to possess physical strength far beyond that of an average human. *'Illusion' - The supernatural ability to distort the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it only lasts a short time, but it typically neutralizes the enemy long to overpower them. *'Telepathy' - The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Immunity' - The Old Ones can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the White Ash Wood, and the Principal Guardian's blood can kill an Old One. *'Aura' - A subtle, "luminous radiation" that surrounds an Old One that could alter the emotions and energy levels of themselves and others. The Old One can generate aura within oneself. The aura is created from the power, longevity, strength and personality/emotions of the ancient vampire. The color varies according to each Old One, but in general are pure colors. When the aura is a bloody red color, it gives the feeling of evil and fear in anyone approaching the ancient vampire. *'Resurrection' - The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to resurrect an Old One, they need the blood of their descendants. In the case that the body was destroyed, it is possible that the essence of the Old One can be placed within the body of one of their vampire descendants. Weaknesses *'Uninvited' - A vampire cannot enter a home inside which they have not been invited. *'Running Water' - A vampire can not cross running water, though they can tunnel beneath it. *'Veil Matter (Ghost)' - A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost, but ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where they cannot do more damage. *'White Oak Tree' - It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an Old One. It's presumed an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt an Old One. *'Principal Guardian's Blood' - The Old Ones can only be completely destroyed if they ingest the blood of a Principal Guardian or its descendant. Early History Davos' past as well as his origins are a mystery. He was an Old One, one of the Original vampires—an ancient, he was considered among the vampires, as one of the most powerful and feared. Davos was one of the oldest undead. Due to overconfidence, Davos overestimated Elena, Stefan and Meredith, causing his own destruction. The Salvation Series Davos is mentioned by Elena Gilbert during the meeting with Jack and the vampire hunters. Meredith doesn't like Jack's comment about her, Elena, and Stefan have never faced an Old One as Solomon. Elena defends Meredith's words, saying that they have faced and defeated three Old Ones (Klaus, Davos and Celine) in the last five years. Davos doesn't appear in TV Series, however, his counterpart could be Kol Mikaelson. However, Davos could be based off a prototype character, Phillipe. Trivia *Davos was the second Old One to be destroyed by Elena and her friends. **Klaus was the first, Celine was the third and Solomon was the fourth and last of the Old Ones. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:The Old Ones Category:Vampires Category:Deceased